


Love at first sight                                  (a Ben Shapiro x Donald J      Trump fanfiction)

by 4ppl3p1ii1



Series: Homestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bisexual Dave Strider, Bottom Donald Trump, Donald Trump Dies, Earth C (Homestuck), Everyone Is Gay, Hot, M/M, Multi, Peestuck, Piss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ppl3p1ii1/pseuds/4ppl3p1ii1
Summary: Ben Shapiro starts a new year at uni, but he has to work online instead of in a classroom, there he sees Donald J Trump and madly falls in love... But he isnt gay, right?..
Series: Homestuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037703
Kudos: 8





	1. New school, new gec

**Author's Note:**

> this is all a joke please dont like fucking kill me lmao

**_Love at first sight (a Ben Shapiro x Donald J Trump fanfiction)_ **

  
  


**Bens POV:**

**September 1st 2020**

**Aka the first day of school... I have to go back to school today but unfortunately I cannot due to covid-19, so i'm forced to attend online classes. New year, new me i** guess?

**No ones POV:**

**Ben started logging into zoom and getting on his first class which was debate, ironically he was on the debate team but got kicked out for being hateful to certain people, ugh those libtards.**

**Slowly but surely other students like Ben started to get on the call, but there was one person who he could not stop looking at. The 45th student council president of the college they both went to. Suddenly class started but Ben couldn't focus. He was head over heels for Donald. He then decided to man up and ask him if he'd like to hang out.**

Ben: Hello Donald I was wondering if you 're free this afternoon to do our homework, or something else if you'd like. I understand you are a very busy person so it won't take too long. Have a nice afternoon!

**Bens POV:**

**"That was so hard to write!!!" he whined**

**he put his head on his desk**

**"What am I thinking someone as great as Donald would never respond to my message, I was so stupid to write that. I have to delete it!"**

**Suddenly he got a message**

Trump: Hello Ben, Thank you for the invite. I'd be pleased to come and study with you. Where should we meet? My classes end at around 4PM so I'll be free around that time.

**I jumped out of my seat**

**whatt the fuck?.. Did he actually respond? This must be a dream!**

**Well even if it is a dream, I better make the most out of it and respond to him.**

Ben: I’d be fine going almost anywhere to study, but I do have this one cafe that i do really like and i feel like we could have a nice ambiance there! Also could i have your number to notify you where we’ll be studying, Thank you!

**Time Skip:**

**4:06PM**

**Ben was getting ready for his “Date” with Trump, I mean It’s not a date date thats mad sus dude, and Ben was neither gay nor a libtard**

**His Phone vibrated**

**Was It a message from trump?**

**Hopefully**

**Ben checked his phone and happily squealed like a girl when he saw that it was from Trump, He sent his phone number…**

**Before going he tried his sisters** **Abigail’s cat ears and maid dress. It was hypothetically very kawaii, he took a mirror selfie and posted it on his finsta where only his simps could see it. He then proceeded to act like nothing ever happened. Ben had butterflies in his stomach just thinking about what Trump would look like in real life, he got into his “fit” as the libtards would say, he started heading towards the cafe that he mentioned earlier to Trump.**

**Time Skip: like 30 min l8er**

  
  


**Ben finally made it to the cafe, and there he saw him. Trump's bright blue eyes were glowing they we’re diamonds, his hair was like a wet dog but in a good way!**

**  
  
**

Hello Trump, how are you today?  **Ben said shaking**

Well uhh It’s pretty good, me and Mike we’re just talking about how we could eliminate the blue haired liberals from our school. Why were you taking so long?

Oh that ahaha, well hypothetically if i-    
Nevermind I was just bullying minorities.  **He said sheepishly**

Anyways, would you hypothetically help me with the homework? Oh and what should we start with, I hate how Mr.Obama gave us so much homework that stupid fag.

I feel like we should start with the easy stuff, for example what Mr.JFK gave us?

Wait, we're also together in English?

Well yes, and I will tell you I guess you’re eyes are very pretty

Thank you sir Tru-

There's No need to say Sir.  **Trump said in his deep voice**

**Ben started harshly blushing**

Well I-I..er Thank you Trump hypothetically what if we started working on or school work.

Oh yeah yeah right.  **Trump said whilst looking like the :flushed: emoji**

**Trump and Ben started working on their assignments, but Ben's phone wouldn’t stop getting notifications. Ben wondered what the libtards we’re bad about this time, Ben excused himself to go to the bathroom. He finally got to check his phone and he saw something really weird.**

Why are people tagging me in posts?...

**His face turned red when he saw that the pictures that he took earlier were not posted on his finsta….But his actual account.**

**He quickly deleted the picture, but it was too late he was too sus to even respond to all the haters smh.**

**He started shitting out an excuse saying that the person in the maid dress was not in fact him, but someone just trolling and photoshopping him into a maid dress. And somehow people believed him? But he knew that Trump would soon find out, he embarrassingly went back to the table Trump and him we’re sitting and doing their work, but ben saw that….Trump was already on his phone? He knew that he’d be on twitter, he was ready for Trump to make fun of him for wearing something that was “sus”.**

**Out of sadness and embarrassment he ran away from where Trump was, sobbing he called his good friend Calvin Garrah, who also had seen what Ben was up to. Surprisingly he also used neopronouns whilst also saying publicly that he thought that they we’re ruining the trans community he used vamp/vampself but usually vamp would use he/him so vamp could seem more “cis”**

Calvin, I need help.. :(

0h dud3 wh4ts up?

Well yknow how i hypothetically wore a maid dress once and told you?

Yeah y r u 4sking m3 rn? 1 st1ll h4v3 cl4ss3s th0 :0!!

Well basically i accidentally posted them on my actual instagram and yknow the internet.

Ughh I had to leave Trump because i was too scared that hed know <:(

This sucks man honestly like, can i come over to ur dorm?

sur3 l0l.

  
  


**Ben started sprinting up the halls to Calvins dorm.**

**When he saw Trump.**

**Somehow he had followed him, Ben started running even faster when he finally made it to vamps dorm.**

**Vamps dorm was like one of those blue haired “alt” girls**

**Bens POV:**

**I sat down on Calvins couch;**

  
  


Dude you don’t get it I won’t be able to even look at Trump the same anymore..

**I said whilst sobbing**

Lik3 1 sa1d 3arli3r im busy rn.  **Vamp said in a cold tone**

Could I hypothetically still be besties with Trump anymore? Ughhh…. My head hurts.

Dud3...  **Calvin put vampselfs hands on my shoulders.**

**Im sur3 th4t trump dos3nt hate u lm4o u n33d to ch1ll**


	2. Weirdness Ensues

Yeah, but what if he hates me? Ben said tears streaming down his face 

Dud3..1t’s 0kay, s0 what 1f h3 d0sen’t like u 4nym0r3, h3’s just 0n3 p3rson who c4nt do shit to you.

Thank you dude, really needed this. Ben started walking towards vamps door when he felt a pull

Suddenly Calvin pulled me in for a kiss, I just couldn’t take the embarrassment and bolted for the door. I ran to the bathroom and sat in silence then suddenly a few people came in, he could hear Trisha Paytases voice, he knew who she was since she's the president of the bimbo club, but i think they only gave made her president so she wouldn’t sit on her kitchen floor and cry about it, there was also someone else. From what i could see they had shoes with two zippers? What the actual fuck, who is this man. Why do they wear that? Oh my god he sounds like an actual maniac. I should leave before they open the do-

My train of thought was cut off by Trisha opening the door, I sat in silence. At that point I had stopped crying due to the mysterious man's two zipper shoes.

Could you get out? Me and Nagito have to start drama Trisha rolled her eyes at me

O-Ok first of all who the hell is Nagito? Second of all, didn't you learn your lesson with the whole you wanting to be a hijabi and all that?

Oh my god, shut up i have to keep an eye out for Selener smh.

Trisha don’t you think you’ve caused enough mayhem for everyone at this school? Maybe we should stop for today? The two zipper shoe man started laughing awkwardly 

UGH, no wonder everyone else in our year hates you-

No, I think everyone actually hates you…

Well I’m leaving u fags alone lmao 

…

…

So, uh what's your name?..

Oh me? I’m just a hopeless, useless nobody.

Well I’m Ben, Ben Shapiro I stood up to shake the weird boy's hand. I smiled sheepishly 

So why are you exactly in the bathroom? Doesn't everyone get their own private bathroom?

No reason, I just needed to get away from my wacko roommate is all. My cracked as I lied

Oh, In that case I think a hunk of trash like me should get away from you I mean you're so full of hope, It’s crazy. I just met you but the amount of hope inside of you makes me want to kill you or eat you up I ju-

Hypothetically speaking, are you sane?

Maybe?

I started bolting it to my dorm room after I heard that, surprisingly Abigail was home and not with her “Girl best friend” hypothetically speaking no two girls should be that close, not poggers Abigail. Anyways I saw her in her room just putting up posters n shit, when I saw the maid outfit that I had worn earlier in the day and accidentally posted. Shit did she find out? Oh no man this sucks.


End file.
